


Bucket

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddies klaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Tracy Anderson-Hummel got what she wanted, always.





	Bucket

Tracy was what everyone called stubborn and after her first Halloween she remembered, her 4th, she wanted to go trick or treating in every single holiday. Blaine just chuckled and messed her hair while Kurt just shook his head. But this Christmas she would get the candy. 

Kurt was packing the bag and he didn’t see Tracy sneaking in the bucket, then again he was busy with packing last minute because Blaine had… distracted him last night. 

He closed the bag and Tracy smiled brightly. Kurt just looked at her before putting the suitcase downstairs.

-Blaine, come on!-said Kurt

-I’m coming-said Blaine

Kurt bundled up Tracy with her favourite mustard scarf and her grey coat with her black boots. Kurt didn’t have time to argue so he put her hat with bobby pins and she took her gloves. Kurt took his own coat and scarf while Blaine took his.

-Lets go-said Blaine

Tracy was old now and she knew she had to stay close to her dads, they didn’t need to give her the airport speech again. 

-Is that cookies?-she asked

-Tracy-said Kurt taking her hand and tugging her while Blaine had their carry-ons.

They rushed to the door and waited. Why did they rush if it wasn’t open? Why couldn’t she get a cookie? 

-Now we have space to put the carry on-said Blaine

Kurt nodded and laced their arms. 

Tracy didn’t see well but still Dad made her look around. Papa ended up taking her in his arms and she pointed at her grandpa

-There! There!-she said spotting her grandpa also looking around for them

-Good eye sight-said Blaine smiling

-Thanks-she said

Burt hugged them and took Tracy. She smiled because she missed him and he would totally get the bucket for trick or treating.   
She took it out and looked for her grandpas

-We need to go trick or treating!-she said

-What?-said Burt looking at the pink bucket with bats and pumpkins

-To get candy! Christmassy one now!-said Tracy

-Well-said Burt-We don’t go trick or treating in Christmas but I’m sure Santa will leave the bucket full of candy if you are a good girl

-Really?-said Tracy

-Yeah, put it under the tree-said Burt

Kurt eyed it and Blaine just smiled at the good idea.

-let’s bake Santa cookies-said Carole

Tracy nodded and she made the prettiest cookies, ate her veggies and did what they told her. Christmas morning she ran to jump in her dads bed because presents!  
Kurt and Blaine just smiled and followed her downstairs. Burt and Carole were already there and she checked the bucket.

-GRANDPA! You were right!-said Tracy smiling

-I told you-said Burt

Kurt and Blaine continued with the tradition with all their kids and that bucket made it to be a family treasure. Yes, Tracy always got what she wanted and no one would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> English is not my first language so tell me if there are any mistakes  
> Kudos and Comments are appreaciated!


End file.
